


white screens suck

by bobslasagne



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst?, Dream Smp, I really don’t know what i’m doing, IRL, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Not literally, Other, Somewhat crack, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mostly tubbo centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobslasagne/pseuds/bobslasagne
Summary: Ranboo and some of the smp get transported into the smp and Tubbo try’s to get them out.some of it is crack because the only fics i’ve ever written are crack fics.like my jimmy neutron x dory from finding nemo fanfic on wattpad.we won’t talk abt it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	white screens suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catboy_ranboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/gifts).



> THIS WAS A VALENTINE’s DAy FIC. IT WAS A CHALLENGE.

ranboo was doing a lore stream with some people on the smp, like usual, and tubbo wanted to join to “fuck shit up” as tommy calls it. but of course, he couldn’t so he just sat at his desk watching the action from behind a screen. 

isn’t that what they always do though?

nonetheless tubbo ignored that thought and carried on watching the stream like before.

he had been an hour in when his pc started bugging out. now, tubbo isn’t a pc expert but he definitely knows that’s not supposed to happen. 

the screen started turning brighter every few minutes, and by the looks of it, it wasn’t only his pc messing up, people on the smp were also slightly lagging Minecraft. 

he waited a couple more minutes until his pc was blinding him to the point where he had to shut of his computer if he didn’t want it to explode.

so he shut it off.

he knew he had to wait a couple minutes before he could turn it back on so he decided to scroll through twitter. 

and oh boy was it bad. the moment he checked the twitter trending page he saw the clips. 

everyone’s screens were turning white just like tubbos and in a blink of an eye, Ranboo and everyone else all disappeared. 

Ranboo, sapnap, quackity, Tommy, Bad, Dream, and schlatt who was also there for comedic purposes, all disappeared. 

if tubbo stayed there any longer he would’ve been gone too. 

the streams were still on, face cams still present while everyone was losing their minds.

he tried to contact everyone who disappeared but it didn’t work whatsoever. 

Wilbur was losing it in Tommy’s chat while trying to contact tommy, phill and techno were also doing the same thing! gosh they’re such a family sometimes. Niki and jack were trying to get ahold of everyone, puffy was spamming in everyones chats trying to get them to calm down while George was trying to contact sapnap and dream

Tubbo was freaking out. his friends just disappeared LIVE and HE could’ve been with them! 

Tubbo, pushing away his emotions for a moment, decided to try and call Tommy’s parents. but before he could even find them in his contact list everyone’s stream started glitching.

minecraft started looking more realistic

the graphics started looking really realistic, like REALLY realistic, like the ‘i just got transported into a video game kinda like that one Jumanji movie’ type of realistic.

wait...

i guess you could say Tubbo screamed. 

they were in the game.


End file.
